Adrian Summers
by ROCKNROLLFANATIC
Summary: Adrian Summers is best friends with Bella Swan!When she has to go to school for her senior in LaPush.She falls in love with Jacob Black and her likes her a lot.But what happens when a vamp ruins Adrian's world?PLEASE R&R!My first fanfic!dont own twilight!
1. Prologue!

**Hello i just wanted to say that i don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse or the characters in them!...They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!!...This is my first story so please help me!

* * *

**

**Prologue!**

**Adrian Summers is 17 years old and is going to be a senior. She has shoulder length black hair and green eyes. She became good friends with Bella Swan 2 years ago when she moved to Forks. Of course, she knew her before that because she would hang with her during the summer when she would come and visit Charlie. Adrian's dad, Roy, and Charlie worked at the police station together. She later became friends with the Cullen family because Bella is dating Edward. Now her senior year, Adrian's father gets transferred to the station in La Push so that means she has to go to the Quilete High School. (**Don't know how to spell that! It's the school Jacob and his friends go!)** She dreads it because that means she would have to leave her best friend and home town all behind! **

* * *

Well I hope you liked the first chapter!!!Good huh??Well please review and tell me what u think!!:D:D 


	2. GoodByes!

Hello..me again!!...Just saying i don't own twilight or the other books but i do i own the other characters that i made up like Adrian so far...lol!! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Adrian drove her 1970 blue beetle to her BFF Bella's house to say her last goodbye. As she parked the car on the street she grabbed her camera and ran to the door. She knocked 2 times and then the door swung open and Bella squeezed her in a big bear hug. "I'm going to miss you so much!" Bella said still hugging her! "I know me too! I only have 5 minutes but I wanted to give this CD of me playing of all of our favorite songs, so you don't forget me! Here, let's take one last picture!" Adrian replied snapping the camera. They both started to cry. "Well, I have to go move to my new house and you know my number and I know yours! I'll call and maybe you can come and visit since I only will be like 1 hour away!" Adrian said, chuckling. "I'm going to miss you!" Bella said hugging her again! "Me too! Call ME!! Love you!!" she said as she ran back to her car because it was pouring hard. As she got into her car she started it and looked at Bella and waved to her one last time! As she made her way down the road, Edward turned and I waved goodbye and sped off crying!**

Well that was offical first chapter of this story...i know its not that good and short..but please read and review!

* * *


	3. School, Interesting?

**Hey! It's me, ROCKNROLLFANATIC!! I know the last 2 chapters were short but this one is longer i believe!!..lol!!Please if u have any tips on like what u want to happen to the story then message me and i can see what i can do.:D**

**

* * *

**

**As I got up, I had a big head-ache. Last night was so exhausting from moving everything inside the house and make it look good and not filled with boxes everywhere.**

**Today I was to start school, somewhere new, something I haven't done. I went downstairs to get a granola bar and ate it quickly. Soon after that, I ran upstairs and picked out my outfit. I decided to wear some denim flare jeans with a pair of ugg boots and a plain black shirt with a white zip up jacket. I ran my straightener through my hair real quick and put my hair half-way up and stuck a white head-band in and brushed my teeth. **

**I looked at the clock and noticed it was 7 :45 and school started at 8:10. I went down the stairs holding my phone and remembered that my dad had already left for work. I hardly got to seem because he worked really long shifts. The only time i do get to see him is right before I go to sleep and on Sundays. It doesn't bother me much because I used to it. That's why when he was always gone during the summer I always hung out with Bella when she came to Forks to visit her dad. She only lived 3 houses down. By then I noticed that time was going by fast and I was really distracted. I grabbed my keys and got up from the table. (**she sat down when she was thinking about the times in Forks during the summer with Bella.)

**Before I left I quickly remembered the CD Bella had made me of all of our favorite songs from when I first told her I was going to move. I grabbed my bag and my cell phone and walked out the door locking it behind me. When I got to my car I noticed a not on my driver side window it read, "Have a good day at school! I love you lots!—Dad!" I figured he left it before he went to work. I smiled as I got into my car putting my note into my side pocket of my door.**

**Once I got to the school I went to the main office and picked up my schedule and some sheets the teacher had to sign and went to my first class. I actually found my first class without getting lost. Okay it was like only 4 doors away from the office. **

**I knocked on the door and entered the room. Once I got in there I noticed like the whole class was staring at me and i was getting really nervous so I quickly gave the teacher my slip and then she turned to the class and said, "Sorry for the interruption but this is our new student named Adrian Summers and she will be attending this school for the following year. So tell us Adrian, what do you like to do and where are you from?" I hated when the teachers did this but I just answered, "Well, I love to play the guitar and I'm from Forks, Washington." I noticed after I said that one boy at the back looked up at me and just stared at me with his eyes looking like he was surprised.**

**This boy had rusty brown, kind of shaggy hair and he wore a black plain t-shirt with blue jeans and some plain white tennis shoes. "Thanks for sharing a little bit about you, Miss Summers; you may have a seat in the back by Mr. Black." She told me.**

**That's when I turned away from the teacher and noticed that Mr. Black was the boy who was staring at me before and was still staring at me until I got to my seat. While the teacher kept talking, I noticed he kept looking at me until when I was finally going to ask him what he wanted the bell rang.**

**"Ms. Summers, come and get your book for the year and your teacher signature paper." She called out to me. I walked up and grabbed them both and continued out the door trying to put them in my bag. Once I got them in there I noticed someone leaning against the wall. I looked and it was that kid in my English class! It's like he's a stalker.**

**"Umm…I'm not stalking you if that's what you think," he said as he walked next to me as I looked at my schedule, "It's just when you said that your were from Forks that caught my attention. I have a friend there named Bella Swan." He explained. "Bella is my friend she also told me she knew someone here too, but she never told me the name." I said thinking this boy is probably the kid she was talking about.**

**"Oh…The name is Jacob Black. If you don't mind me asking what is your next class? Maybe I could show you where it is at??" He asked me nervously. "Umm…I have Biology II." I answered back and I noticed as I looked at him that he was really actually cute. His eyes were so cute and his body felt so warm like he had a fever or something. **

**"So do I. Can I see your schedule for a minute," He asked me and I handed it to me and he looked at it and smiled, "We have all of our classes together. Weird huh?" "Yea! At least I will know someone in each of my classes!" I told him smiling. **

**The next couple of classes went by quickly and soon lunch was here. Since I had no one to sit with Jacob had me sit with him and his 2 friends Embry and Quil. They were nice and funny.They were talking about a lot of different stuff but i didn't know what the were saying cuz i was thinking about other things! After lunch the classes went really slow and in every class the teachers all had me stand in front of the class and I hated it. Finally it was 7th period the last one of the day and it was the quickest one ever. As the bell rang I noticed Jacob had already left and I hurried and got up to catch up when finally I got out of the classroom he was there waiting for me.**

"**Hey! Thanks for waiting for me!" I said smiling at him.**

"**Hey. No problem. My friends and I are having a party tonight at the beach would you like to come?" He asked.**

"**Well, if you going then maybe, but if it's a date then yes." I replied hoping it was going to be a date because he was really cute.**

"**Then it's a date, I will pick you up about 7:30?" He asked smiling widely and in a very cute way!"**

* * *

Well this is the 3rd chapter...i hope you like it. Please read and review it. Message me if you have any tips or anything. Next chapter i will try to type it soon! 


	4. Beach Party

**

* * *

**

Hey its me, ROCKNROLLFANATIC!! Once again i don't own any of the twilight, new moon, or eclipse books or the characters! But i do own Adrian and some of the other oringial characters that are coming soon!! Please read!!

**Adrian POV**

**When I arrived home I grabbed my bag to see if I had any homework and then I remembered that each teacher told me just to take notes and then I would resume Monday. I didn't know how to pass the time quickly before the party started. I was really nervous because I just came to this town and now I am already going to a party! Oh well Jacob is really cute and how could not pass him down!**

**I decided to read to pass some of the time. I went up to my room and found my book I was reading before I moved here. It was called 'Masquerade: A Blue Bloods novel' (**this is a great book and I recommend it!!**) I took the book and sat on the couch and started reading when all of a sudden the phone rang.**

**I got up slowly and went to the phone and picked it up.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Adrian! It's Bella!! How are you doing?" Bella said sounded excited that I was home.**

"**Hey girl!! I am good just reading. How is it there?? School any better?" I asked remembering all of the fun memories we had!**

"**That is good. School is boring! Not the same without you!! I miss you! Hey what are you doing this weekend? Maybe we can hang out?" she asked.**

"**I miss you to!! Well, tonight I am going to this party at the beach with this cute kid and then I am not doing anything for the rest of the weekend, I don't think."**

"**Who's party?? Are you going with anyone?" she asked with urgency in her voice.**

"**I don't know who is throwing the party but this kid named Jacob Black asked me to go and let me tell he is really cute and I said I would so he is picking me up at 7:30 tonight." I said thinking about Jacob.**

"**I don't think you should go with him. I think you should stay away from Jacob. He is not who you think he is." As she said this I started to get angry.**

"**Well I didn't think you should have went out with Edward either but hey you did, didn't you? Yea so don't tell me who I should like or not. I thought you would be happy for me!" I said started to tear up.**

"**I am just trying to help you! You're my best friend and I want the best for you. Please just listen to me!" she said begging almost it sounded like.**

"**You're my best friend to but I thought you would be there for me when I needed you and right now I am really disappointed in you." I answered, crushed.**

"**Well, I guess I will call you tomorrow and maybe we can hang or something. I will talk to you later. Bye." She said and then just hung up without letting me answer. I was so angry with that I almost called her back but then I decided not to and just lay down.**

**Time went by a lot after my argument with Bella. It made me wonder why she didn't want me to go with Jacob. I didn't think much of it. I started to read again and suddenly fell asleep. **

**All of a sudden I awoke to the sound of a song in my ear and then I noticed it was my alarm on my phone. I looked at it and it said that it was 7:15. CRAP!!! He was coming in 15 minutes and I wasn't even ready.**

**I ran upstairs to my room and went to the bathroom to straighten my hair real quick. After that was finished I went to my closet and found this really cute outfit. It was a long brown striped shirt with long sleeves and underneath it was a brown tank top. I kept the jeans I wore to school on and stuck my brown with white polka dots headband in my hair. I quickly ran down the stairs and figured out that I forgot my shoes. I ran back upstairs to my closet and got my brown rocketdogs. I looked in the mirror and situated everything to make sure it looked good and ran downstairs. The clock said 5 minutes until 7:30. I did well. I waited until I saw lights flash in the driveway. He knocked on the door and I ran to answer it. **

"**Hey, are you ready? You look beautiful!" he said as he stood handsomely in my doorway! I couldn't help but stare and until finally I caught myself.**

"**Hey! Yea, I'm ready! You look handsome!" I replied back to him smiling. He was wearing a black tight shirt that showed his wonderful figure with black jeans and his white tennis shoes. He looked really cute!!**

"**Thanks. Let's go!" He said taking my hand. Wow his hands were big and very warm. He opened my door and he got in and then he started it and we left my house heading for the beach. The drive there was long and silent. Actually it was really short but when we didn't talk it was kind of awkward and it took forever.**

**When we got there he came over to me and grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car. We walked down to the beach. Everyone from school was there. Once we got to where everyone was Jacob took my hand and just held it. Let me tell you, it was awesome but a little weird. Everyone he talked to he took me over there to so I could meet them. I like met practically everyone there it felt like. I got tired so I told Jacob I would be right back. **

**I decided to take a walk on the beach. As I walked a little bit found a log and I decided to sit down and relax. I just sat there and looked at the water just thinking. I felt tired and just sleeping here. I noticed that I dazed off and I suddenly woke up to a warm person next to me. I opened my eyes to see Jacob looking at me with a smile.**

"**Hey, sleepyhead!" he said smiling at me. I smiled back looking at him.**

"**Hi. I was just tired and decided to take a walk to think about some things. Besides what time is it?" I asked.**

"**It's about 11:30. I came to look for you, because you said you would be right back and then you gone for like hours. I thought you walked home or something." He explained to me and I thought he was so cute the way the moon glistened on his face.**

"**Oh…I'm sorry about that," I said starting to laugh, "Well, maybe you should take me home it's kind of late."**

"**Your right. Come on!" he said grabbing my hand again and walking with me to his car. As we passes the campsite I noticed that Quil and Embry were the only ones sitting there.**

"**Is the party over?" I asked. "Yea… It ended at about 11:00." He answered back. **

**When we reached his car he opened my door again for me just like he did early. He is such a gentlemen. Once again on the ride home it was silent and very awkward. **

**Once we got to my house I got out and so did he. He took my hand and walked me up to my porch. We just stood looking at each other.**

"**Well, I guess I will see you Monday at school. Thanks for taking me I had a fun night!" I said turning to go inside when he grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him and then he started to kiss me. It was nice, sweet, long and passionate. He then let go of it and smiled at me.**

"**Umm…" I stuttered and blushed as I looked at my feet. He took his hand and put it under my chin and brought up my face so I was looking at him.**

"**Goodnight Adrian." He said smiling and then he gave me a quick kiss on the lips again and turned around and ran to his car. He got in it and waved as he left. I just stood there and stared. **

**I snapped out of it and walked inside to find my dad sleeping on the couch. He was in his full uniform. He must have been really tired. I went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs to my room. **

**I quickly changed into my pjs and lay down and thought about his kiss and suddenly fell asleep!**

Well...there was chapter 4!!Cute huh??Please read and review!!..


	5. How could you?

Hey It's ROCKNROLLFANATIC!! This is my chapter 5! I just want to say that i don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse or the characters in them, but i do own Adrian and the characters that are coming up...Thanks for the reviews even tho there aren't that many but that is better than nothing!!:D:D...So please read this and enjoy!:)

Adrian's POV

I woke up to the sum shining in my room hitting my eyes. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 9:00 A.M. I got up and took a shower and threw on a pair of yellow soffee shorts with a plain maroon shirt. I heard my phone and I answered it noticing the voice as soon as I picked up.

"Hey Adrian!! It's me Bella!! I just wanted to tell you that I am really sorry that I said that yesterday day on the phone!! Your right I shouldn't but into whom you like or who you hang out with. I hope you can forgive me!" she said rambling on!

"Hey. Your fine, don't worry about it. It's okay. I also want to say sorry about what I said about you and Edward. I should butt out of your guys' relationship. Besides I can't stay mad at my best friend for a long time!" I said, smiling.

"Thanks! I forgive you too! I can't stay mad at you either. Anyways, what are you doing today? Maybe I can come down and see you for a little bit?" she asked me, sounding anxious on my answer.

"I have to clean the house this morning and then going on a run. You can come over and clean with me? Just like the old times!" I said hoping that she would come over. I knew if I had to clean the house by myself it wouldn't be as fun as cleaning it with my best friend.

"Yes I would love to come and help you!! I will be there in a half in hour! See you then! Bye!" she said as she hung up without out letting me say another word.

I waited about a half hour until finally I saw an old red truck coming down my street with a widely smiled Bella in the front seat. I went outside to stand on my porch and greet as she came up. She ran so fast I barely could see she and then she scooped me up in a big hug and I hugged her back harder, excited that we were friends and that we were mad at each other.

"Alright! Are you ready to clean this house spotless?" I asked her ready for a fun filled morning!

"I'm ready when you are!! Let's do this!" she said and both burst out laughing! She stepped inside and I gave her a quick tour of the house and then I stuck in a CD full of our favorite songs in the stereo and turned it up loud.

We started cleaning listening to all the favorites until finally when I was sweeping the kitchen my favorite song came on. It was 'Nothing but a good time- by Poison.' I grabbed the broom and pretended it was my microphone and started singing, "Don't need nothing but a good time, how can I resist! Ain't looking for nothing but a good time, and it don't get better than this!"

As I continued to sing, Bella kept laughing really hard and rolling on the floor which made me laugh also!(FYI: I was doing this the other day with my broom while I was cleaning and listening to this song! POISON RULES! Anywho...) we continued to dance and mess around while cleaning the house, well actually I don't think we actually cleaned anything because we were playing around the whole time. We had a great time with each other and I think we needed it.

After we finished 'cleaning' Bella gave me a hug and said, "I have to go but hey I will call you soon!! We will hang out again soon!! Bye!" she as she let go of the hug, smiled and ran to her truck. As she pulled out of my driveway she waved and I waved back running back inside. I turned down the music so you could only hear the song playing quietly in the background. I hurried upstairs to grab my ipod and I went back to the stereo to turn it off completely. I put on my running shoes and stretched a little.

I walked out side locked the door and made sure that the extra key was where it was supposed to be and it was. I started to jog down my street listening to some Paramore! I ran for the longest times just taking streets by my house and then I decided I might try and jog to Jacob's house. As I got close I saw this familiar red truck in the driveway. Once I got closer I noticed two people out front and then when I got right up in front of the house I noticed who it was.

"HOW COULD YOU!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!!! AND YOU TO THINK I EVEN LIKED YOU!" I screamed as I saw the boy I had really strong feelings for and my best friend kissing in the front yard of Jacobs's house. It made me want to cry.

"It's not what you think!" Bella said trying to walk to me to give me hug but I kept backing away. I just looked at Jacob and he looked at me with a guilty face. I just looked at him very angrily and I just started to charge him throwing my ipod on the ground. (just to let you know she is really mad right now so that is why she is in this mood!) I just started to punch into his hard chest and just started to cry. I knew I wasn't hurting him because I know I am not that strong but I didn't care I was really mad. He grabbed my hand arms and held them at my side. I forced my arms away and slapped him. "Don't you ever touch me or talk to me again!" I said in his face.

"I'm really sorry! I don't know what came over me." He said as he grabbed my wrist. I jerked it out of his grasp and ran over grabbed my ipod and held onto it.

"I though you were my best friend. How could you do that to me? It was like our conversation on the phone was useless! Please make your life useful and just keep me out of it." I said as I begun to ran as fast as I could down the street and find my way back to my house.

I didn't mean to be that mean but hey I was starting to like this guy a lot and then my best friend is kissing him. WOW! What a weekend!?? I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow!?? I finally found my way to my house and ran inside. By this time I knew it was sweat falling down my face it was my tears. I was so crushed and I couldn't bear it. It was only about 4:00 P.M. and I didn't know what to do know! I decided to go to sleep or maybe wake up from this nightmare.

I laid down and then shut my eyes and waited 5 minutes and opened them again and noticed that this wasn't a nightmare, it was real. I decided that it was time to take out my guitar and play it. I didn't want to be locked up in my house for the rest of the night so I grabbed my guitar and walked outside into this little forest and I sat by this giant tree.

I started to strum the guitar singing my favorite song, 'When You're Gone- by Avril Lavigne.'

As I finished playing I heard footprints and then a voice that said, "That was really beautiful…"

**WELL THAT WAS MY CHAPTER 5!! I WONDER WHO THAT PERSON IS...I BET YOU GUYS THINK YOU KNOW WHO IT IS..?? I know my chapters aren't long but hey please bear with me...the next one will long i promise!:D:D! Please review!!:D:D**


	6. Forgive? & The New Girl, Scarlet

**Hey It's ROCKNROLLFANATIC! This is chapter 6!! Once again I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse or the characters. But I do own Adrian and the upcoming characters! Thanks to carefreecat for giving me some ideas on some names! Thanks!! Well here is the chapter:D:)**

* * *

**Last time- **

**I started to strum the guitar singing my favorite song, 'When You're Gone- by Avril Lavigne.'**

**As I finished playing I heard footprints and then a voice that said, "That was really beautiful…"**

I turned around and saw this boy about my age standing across from me. He had tan skin with a black shirt and jeans with normal tennis shoes. When I heard this person say that I thought it was Jacob and I was about ready to explode, but this boy was weird looking like his eyes were kind of different like dark.

"Who are you?" I asked kind of scared. I was gripping my guitar getting ready to use it as a weapon but as I was gripping it so hard I thought I was literally going to break it. He took a step forward and smiled.

"I am sorry I startled you, My name is Mika. I was just in the woods taking a walk and then I heard a guitar playing and a wonderful voice singing with it so I thought I would check it out." He said smiling as he looked at me and then my grip on my guitar kind of getting freaked out.

"Oh thanks. No offense I love the compliment and everything but I kind of want to be alone. To many things are happening. I am sorry." I said as I got up from the tree and turned to walk away. I felt a touch on my shoulder and I turned around to see Mika there smiling.

"That's okay. I am sure I will see you around sometime. Oh…By the way, what is your name?" He asked me.

"My name is Adrian. I guess I will see you around sometime. Bye, Nice to meet you." I said as I turned around and started walking away. As I got to the edge of the forest I saw this necklace with a moon on it. I grabbed and figured it was probably Mika's I turned around to see if he was still there, "I think…" I suddenly stopped as I noticed he wasn't there. I just didn't really think about as I walked back to my house.

Once I got inside, It was about 8:15 and I knew my dad would be home soon. I continued to read my book until I heard the door open and I saw my dad walked through the door. "Oh… Hey Adrian. I figured you would be with your new 'friend' Jacob or Bella or something." He said as he walked over to me and gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Not tonight! I thought I should hang out with you. That is if I don't fall asleep first. How was work?" I asked as he put his belt in his room and then walked over to me and sat down next to me on the couch.

"That is nice of you. I really appreciate it! Work was good and tiring. Want to get something to eat? Or let's order pizza! Cheese sound good?" He asked as he gave me a hug!

"That sounds great, dad!" I said as I smiled at him. I loved it when I spent time with my dad. I hardly got to seem and I was really happy when I did. As he ordered the pizza I continued to read and while we waited my dad to take a shower and I just watched some TV. I loved watching 'The Hills' it was one of my favorite shows. Once the pizza got here my dad and I sat and at the kitchen table started eating. We were so hungry that we practically ate the whole pizza together. We stayed up all night playing Rummy. That is a card game that me and my dad always played together when we were bored.

"Well, I think I am going to go to bed! Good night Adrian! Love you!" He said giving me a kiss on the forehead and then he walked into his room going to bed. I was all alone and then I heard my phone vibrate. I looked at it and it said 'Bella.' I didn't answer I just ended the call. I was so mad at her! I couldn't believe what she did!

I decided to go to sleep also and so I just laid on the couch and quickly fell to sleep.

&&&

I woke up to the sky being light but not like sunny. I looked outside and it was raining! I hated it when it rained!! It stunk! Well I went into the kitchen and noticed all of my dad's stuff was gone. I went to his room and found out he wasn't in his bed. I went back to the kitchen counter and saw a note. It read,

"Adrian, I know that this is a Sunday but I got a call about a bad accident on the highway. I had to go in! Please don't be mad! I will be home about 9:30. I am working a double shift so I can be off all next weekend to spend time with you! I love you and please don't be mad!

--Dad!"

I wasn't really mad but I was kind of sad that I couldn't spend the day with him. I just decided to finish my book and then I played my guitar for a little while. Time went by so fast. By the time I looked at the time it was 9:00 P.M. tomorrow was school and I groaned at the thought of it. That means Jacob would be there. In like every class of mine. I couldn't face him. I just decided no to talk to him even if he tried to talk to me.

I went to sleep thinking about what I was going to do about tomorrow. I mean I liked Jacob a lot, and I MEAN A LOT! I just went to sleep.

&&&&

I woke up to the light of the sky the same as yesterday, but it wasn't raining. It was just cloudy. I decided to go casual today, I mean come on it's a Monday and I wasn't in the mood to dress nicely. I threw on a pair or light colored jeans with a gray, 'Forks High Track Team shirt on,' with my black and white converse.

I quickly brushed my teeth and went downstairs and grabbed my bag, phone, and my keys. I was leaving kind of early because I wanted to drop off my book at the library.

I turned on my car and drove to the library. I put it in the drop box and jumped back in my beetle and drove off to school. When I got the bell rang and everyone was going inside. I could see Jacob with his friends. He looked in the parking lot and noticed my beetle. He smiled and I looked away.

I was mad and there was no way I was going to smile.

I made my to my first class, and sat in the seat I was assigned to which was right next to him. I didn't even look, speak or glance his way. Soon as the class started the teacher brought a new girl with her.

"Hello Class. This is Scarlet Irvington. She just moved here from Wisconsin," She explained to the class, "Well, Scarlet tell us about yourself."

"Well, my name is Scarlet and my favorite color is black." She said as she looked at the class smiling like she was putting on an act.

"Thanks for sharing! You may take a seat in front of Adrian Summers. If you have any questions just ask. Oh and before I forget here is your teacher signature paper and your English book. Now please take your seat." She said, handing her the things she needed. Scarlet walked down the aisle and sat in front of me. I think she looked cool. She has Black short hair that went to her shoulders with blood red tips and she wore all black. Let me tell you she looked cool.

As the bell rang I got up and went to my next class. When I came out of the room Jacob was waiting for me outside of it. I just ignored him and walked right on by.

"Adrian, please talk to me. I didn't know what came over me. I just used to have strong feelings for her and she came over and I just lost control over it." He said trying to catch up with me from behind.

"Sure, Jacob Black make up excuses. I am really mad at you! I will let you know when I would like to talk to you again." I said as I turned the corner and I just kept walking not caring what he was doing.

Every class I had with Jacob, he just kept staring at me and it got really annoying. Finally came lunch and once I got my food I looked for a place to sit and I tried to ignore Jacob and his friends. That is when I spotted Scarlet sitting by herself. I walked over to her and asked, " Do you mind if I sit here? I'm Adrian Summers. I have English with you! Welcome here." I said smiling down at her. She looked up at me and she shook her head 'yes' and I sat down across from her. "So, Scarlet… What class do you have next?"

"Math or Algebra whatever you guys call it. Why?" She asked kind of in a mean way. "Oh I see. I don't have that class…" the bell rang and I got up, " I guess I will see you later. Nice to meet you!" I grabbed my bag and threw my trash away.

The rest of the day was exhausting and pretty boring to and soon it was 3:00 and school was finally over. Luckily I had study hall last period and I finished all of my homework.

As I walked out to my car I noticed someone standing against my door of my beetle. As I got closer I noticed it was Jacob. Didn't he get that I was mad at him!

"What are you doing? I thought I told you that I didn't want to talk to you right now?" I said kind of in a harsh way. Then as I was standing face to face with him he grabbed my head between his hands and kissed me on the lips. It was very sweet but still kind of awkward. I decided that he really meant that he was sorry and I decided to kiss him back. When he broke the kiss he started to talk.

"I meant that I was sorry and I really am. I just haven't seen her in a while and I just don't know what came over me. I really like you a lot. I hope you fell the same way." He said looking at me.

"I am not for sure that I can trust you. I was so mad when I saw you two together. It made me mad! I do like you a lot. Please Just let me think about it. I just need time alone and with that he looked at me and just walked away. I felt bad and guilty.

I just hurried and got into my car and started it. I watched Jacob as he walked towards his friends. I always wondered how they got to school. I went home and just thought of why Jacob kissed me. I just didn't know why he kissed Bella and why she would sit there and let him kiss her. She knew I liked him.

Once I got I home I decided to work on the song I was writing for my guitar. It took me awhile and I knew it was getting late so I quickly ate and knew that my dad would be home around the time I would be sleeping. I quickly took a shower and changed my clothes. I laid down and quickly fell asleep thinking what I would do tomorrow and how I was going to forgive Jacob.

Jacob POV

As it got dark I quickly changed back into my human form. I put my sweatpants on and walked into my house. I couldn't stop thinking about Adrian. I can't believe the way she looked when she saw me and Bella kissing. I felt so bad. I really liked her and I knew she liked me to and I just ruined it. Tomorrow I was going to do something that I hope she would finally talk to me and finally forgive me and maybe even trust me. I went to my room and laid down on my bed. I fell asleep thinking about the girl of my life, Adrian.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 6!! Like it?? Please Review! If any ideas or tips please give them!! I will love to hear from you!! FYI: MORE SCARLET!! She will be a important character! You will soon found out why! Stay tuned!**


	7. Dance of Jealousy

Hey, I just wanted to say that once again i don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or the characters in them. Put i do own my characters. Please read and review!

ENJOY! Thanks to carefreecat, T-NM-E-BD and marakparker!

ROCKNROLLFANATIC

* * *

Adrian POV

I got up with the sun in my eyes. I suddenly woke up and looked at the clock and it read 7:15. I got up and went to my closet and decided to wear something nice. I decided to wear a pink polo with a brown tank underneath. I choose some light colored jeans and my brown and pink converse.

It was finally Friday. All week Jacob had been ignoring me. If I even talk to him he would answer really meanly or sometimes he just didn't answer me. It had been cloudy all week and today it was suddenly sunny. Most of this week I had been hanging out with my new good friend Scarlet. She was actually really cool.

Tonight was the first dance at the school, as far as I knew Jacob didn't have a date and neither did I. I picked out this really white with black polka dot dress to wear. You aren't supposed to wear jeans so I decided to wear that. Scarlet and I was going to go together! I was actually really excited to go!

As I thought about tonight, I walked downstairs when there was a knock at the door. I went to go answer still confused who would be here this early in the morning. When I opened the door, it was the least person I wanted to see right now.

"Adrian, I came by to say that I am really sorry. Please forgive me?" said Bella shivering out on the porch.

"Bella, I don't know if I can! YOU KNEW I LIKED HIM! And then after you spend the day with me you go to his house and kiss him. I just don't get you anymore. You have changed a lot since I first knew you." I said kind of disappointed in her thinking that I could forgive her so quickly!

"I HAVE CHANGED! You are the one that has changed! I didn't really mean to kiss him. I just haven't seen him in awhile and he asked me why I didn't like him? And I told him and he got mad and kissed me. It wasn't my fault!" She explained to me.

"Sure! I bet you probably kissed him, because you didn't like me liking him. Well I have just been not in the mood to talk to you guys ever since that incident. I knew you guys had a thing they way I saw you kissing in the yard. I wonder what Edward thinks." I said, telling her my mind, okay not really but kind of.

"He thinks I should do what I need to. And I told Jake that I loved Edward and just wanted to be friends and he got mad and thought that I would love him if he kissed me. I have been trying to tell you but you have been ignoring me." She said looking kind of sad.

"O I see. I don't know who to believe! Anyways, I am going to be late for school. I will talk to you later." I said closing the door behind me and walking past her to my car. I didn't mean to be so mean but she made me mad! I couldn't stand it.

I started my car and pulled out of the driveway, while Bella just stood on the porch looking at the door. I didn't know what she was doing but I was trying to focus on getting to school.

I finally got there and noticed that Jacob was just walking into the school. I got out and grabbed my things and walked towards the school. Once I got inside I tried to find Scarlet and noticed she wasn't here. She was always here waiting for me so we could walk to 1st period together.

'I guess I will be walking to class alone today' I thought to myself not very happy. I looked around the lunch room (that is where they meet before school and wait until they can go to there lockers and stuff.) and noticed that Jacob was talking to this girl.

She had blond long hair. She was twirling it with her fingers while they were talking. I almost wanted to go yank her hair out, but I kept myself under control. They were laughing and then Jacob noticed I was staring at them and he put his arm around the girl and smirked at me. She blushed and looked at her shoes. I noticed her friends were giggling and I almost wanted to kick them in the shins.

The bell rang and Jacob walked with her followed with Quil and Embry behind them. I was so going to have him want me tonight at the dance.

School was so boring and it took forever until it finally was lunch. I sat by myself since Scarlet wasn't here. Jacob was with his friends and that girl from earlier. I noticed that he was getting annoyed until he turned around and looked at me and then starting laughing with her. I was so infuriated and I couldn't wait until the dance tonight.

The rest day flew by fast and finally it was 7th period with 10 minutes left. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over and noticed Jacob wanted to say something.

"So, do you have a date to the dance yet? You know it is tonight? That is if you're going?" He said to me smirking. But I knew deep inside he was hoping I was going.

"What is it to you? I thought you weren't talking to me?" I said thinking I was smart by bringing that up!

"Oh…I wasn't talking to you because I thought you were still mad at me and you didn't want to talk to me. Anyways…I am going with Victoria White. That one girl I was with earlier. "He said trying to make me jealous.

"You know I feel sorry for her! I hope you guys have a fun time because I know I will." I said smiling largely.

"You feel sorry for her?" He asked scooting an inch closer to me.

"Yea that's right." I said getting in his face.

"YEA!" He said and our faces were so close they were like inches away from touching. And then the bell rang and I turned my head and left the classroom as fast as I could. I walked as fast as I could to get to my car. Once I got there I noticed there was a note on my door, it read:

"Adrian,

It's Scarlet. Sorry I was in Seattle for the day just shopping. I didn't feel like coming to school. I will be going to your house around 7:30 and then we can leave and get here about 7:45 and have a night of our lives! I can't wait for the dance! We are going to rock!

Your Friend—Scarlet.

I smiled, excited for the dance! I was going to make Jacob want me and now that I am the right girl for him and not anyone else, especially like that Victoria girl. Eww, it's gross just thinking of them together! I got into my car and sped off home rocking out to my ROCK MUSIC!

Once I reached home I went inside and worked on my homework. I finished it about 5:30. I then went into my bathroom and turned on my straightener. I took my time straightening my hair and once it was all straight I decided to change into my dress.

After I got all ready it was about 7:20 and Scarlet would be here in a couple of minutes. I sat and watched some TV until I saw some headlights shine through the window. I got up and put on my red ballet flats which also matched my headband, necklace, and earrings. I love my outfit and I knew Jacob would also.

I opened the front door, made sure it was locked, shut it and ran outside to her car. Once I got in there she looked at me and I looked at her and we just smiled!

"I love the outfit! He is so going to love it! He will surely want you by the end of the night! What do you think of my hair I got tips! Like them?" She said point to her hair. She had cute it to her shoulders colored the tips with like a blood red color. It looked sweet!

"I LOVE YOUR HAIR! Too bad I couldn't get it! That would be cool! So are you going to dance with anyone?" I said waiting to see who she might want dance with. That is when I noticed something familiar. There was a necklace with a sliver moon on it. It looked just alike the one I had found the other day when I met Mika. I didn't think much about it because we had finally arrived at the school. We both got out and walked up to the entrance.

The music was playing loud and I couldn't wait to start dancing and show everyone how well I can dance! I couldn't wait! I was so excited! Scarlet pulled me onto the dance for and the song, "Whine up – as made famous by Kat DeLuna," started to play! A couple of guys keep coming over and dancing with us but we just didn't really notice them that much. That was when I noticed him at the door. Jacob looked really cute. And I mean cute!

He wore a baby blue button down dress shirt with khaki pants and some brown shoes. He look really cute I just wanted to go over and kiss him, but no I wasn't going to go back so quickly. That is when she came in. Victoria was clung to his side like a dog with a bone. I didn't like it. She wore this short black mini dress with high heels. To me she looked like a stripper. All of a sudden I heard someone call my name.

"Adrian?? Snap out of it?" said Scarlet hitting me lightly in the arm.

"O I'm sorry just got distracted." I said still staring at Jacob.

"Now I see why your distracted, "She said following my gaze, "He is a cutie but I think you should ask him to dance and get that stripper away from him."

**Jacob POV**

I came to the dance with Quil and Embry and met up with Victoria as we came in. I felt bad for the girl so I thought I would ask her to the dance. She said 'yes' and she was really annoying but I kept my cool. That is when I noticed Adrian as pretty as ever. She was talking to her new friend Scarlet. She kept glancing at me and I thought if I want her to want me more and to forgive me is to make her jealous.

I grabbed Victoria and she hugged onto my side. She was acting really weird but I didn't think much of it. I then saw finally look at me and then she begin to walk towards me.

**Back To Adrian's POV**

"I am going to go introduce myself, I'll be right back." I walked over his way and as I stopped in front of him I said, "Hey Jacob! I saw your girlfriend today. She came by my house!" I just smiled as I looked at Victoria turn and slap him.

"YOU JERK! I thought you didn't have a girlfriend." She said and walked away.

"Is that jealousy I sense?" He said coming face to face with me.

"Maybe just a little, but I don't want to do anything because I know you might cheat on me. I know you tried to make me jealously and I am just going to tell you right now, that I do like you Jacob but I don't think I could trust you?!" I said as turned to walk away.

"Then if you like me why don't you dance with me one dance? I think your friend wants to see if you introduced yourself well huh?" he asked and as I turned around to look at him and I saw his smirk.

I turned to look at Scarlet who was looking at me smiling! Then she mouthed the words, 'Dance with him!' and then she moved her hands like in a shooing motion.

I looked back at Jacob when all of a sudden the song, "Every Rose has its Thorn as made famous by Poison," came on. "Would you like to dance?" he asked and I nodded my head 'yes.'

We started to dance and I tried to avoid his eye contact but I failed and stared at him. He smiled and just looked around. Soon the song ended and we were still in the dance position. I blushed and walked away. Then a fast song came on and Scarlet found me and we moved inside this circle that was formed and started to dance together.

I noticed a lot people were watching. Including Jacob. He was smiling at me and was talking with his two friends. They were thinking of something and I want to know what. But I just kept dancing.

The dance quickly ended and Scarlet found this cute boy and she took him home and did whatever so that means I had to walk home.

I began walking out of the parking lot. I noticed a car roll up and they rolled down the window and it was Jacob. "Umm… Do you need a ride, miss?" He chuckled.

"Sure, I guess." I really didn't want to ride with him but hey it was cold and I need a ride.

It was quiet most of the way until he broke the silence. "What do I have to do in order for you to forgive me?" He said as he focused on the road.

"I am not really for sure myself, Jacob. I just don't know. That hurt me really bad. I mean if you have feelings for her then tell me. I just want to know before I get too involved with you," I said just confused, "Just tell me who kissed who?"

"I kissed her," he saw me look down at my lap, "but I mean I just want to kiss her for one last time but when I saw your face I felt like I knew I liked you more than I did for her. It was kind of like a goodbye kiss. I really like you and I hope you feel the same." He said looking over at me.

We finally reached my house, "I don't know, I am so confused right now! I don't know what to do!"

"Well, since you don't know just don't talk to me or look at me until you do. I don't want to make it hard on you and besides I don't want to waste your time either." He said really meanly and seriously. I just looked at him opened the door, got out and slammed it shut. I ran to my front door opened it and also slammed it shut.

I watched him drive away. His face looked really angry. I started to cry! It was hard; I didn't know what to do. I ran upstairs and jumped on my bed without changing my clothes. I suddenly just cried my self to sleep.

Well that was chapter 7! I hoped you liked it! Please Read and Review!:D:D I can't wait to get the reviews. Also message me when if you have any ideas on what will happen to the story!:D I am open to ideas!


	8. I just don't get it!

**Hey! I just wanted to say that once again I don't own Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. Or the characters in them! This is Chapter 8! ENJOY!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP GIVING THEM!**

**ROCKNROLLFANATIC!**

* * *

Adrian POV

I woke with a start, today was Saturday and I didn't have much planned on what I was going to do. I decided to take a walk. It was a nice, wonderful, and cool morning. I out of bed, slipped on some sweatpants and an old 'Fork's High' softball jacket. I quickly tied my Nike shocks (don't know how to spell the name of that shoe.) and walked out the door.

I didn't really think of where I was going I just headed anywhere my mind led me. Soon I saw that I was heading into the woods and it didn't really bother me because I was ready for some new scenery and not just look at houses the whole time. After a while I decided to head back home. A few minutes later, I saw a figure walking towards me.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"I think you have something of mine?" said the person walking towards me. The voice seemed vaguely familiar.

I stood there thinking, 'Who is that?' and then the moment he stepped out of the shadows, I knew.

"Mika? It's been a while?"

"I believe you have something of mine?" he said again.

"Oh…yea! I found it on the ground the last time I met you." I said taking the necklace out of my pocket, handing it to him.

"Thank you," he said placing the necklace around his neck, " Oh and by the way your shoes are untied." I looked and then bent down and began to tie my shoes, and when I finished and looked back up and noticed once again, HE WAS GONE!

'Where did he go? He always leaves so quickly.' I thought while turning back around and headed home the way I came.

&&&&

**Mika POV**

After getting back my necklace, I went home, and the moment I opened the door, she was there, infuriated.

"Where did you go?" She yelled.

"I went to get my necklace." I told her calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me! I was worried about you!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't think I had to. Besides you hardly ever worry about me." I said.

"Well, Next time tell me!"

She seemed angry, angrier than usual.

"She's my friend you know, brother, I don't want you teasing her anymore!"

"Okay." Sometimes Scarlet really got on my nerves!

&&&&

**Back to Adrian's POV!**

I got home and took a shower! Mika was really different. It's just weird how he can be there and suddenly disappear. I thought all about that as I took a shower! When I got out I heard my phone vibrate and notice someone was calling. I looked at it and it read

'Jacob.' I picked it up.

"Hello…" I said a little excited on what he was going to say.

And then it just clicked like he hung up on me. Wow! That was weird. He was probably just wondering if I was still alive or something. I thought to myself and chuckled a little bit.

It was getting close to about 2:30. I decided to drive down to the beach and play my guitar on the shore.

I threw on grey sweatpants and a 'Paramore' shirt. I grabbed my white flip-flops, slide them on, grabbed my guitar and walked out to my car. I started and drove towards the beach. There weren't any cars and so I got out with my guitar and walked down to the log I sat down on during the beach party.

I decided to play my favorite song 'Beauty in the Breakdown- The Scene Aesthetic.'

As I played I could someone driving up and noticed it wasn't just one car it was like 4. Then that is when I heard his voice. It was Jacob and his friends. They came down to where I was at.

"Hey Adrian! What is going on?" Embry asked, smiling.

"Fine." I said getting up and walking past them with my guitar.

That's when someone grabbed my arm which made me drop it.

The person whirled me around so that I was facing them. It was the guy I was trying to avoid. He smiled down at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He was acting different. His hair was longer.

"Away from you." I said pulling away from him. As I tried to pull he tightened his grip on my wrists.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You are acting weird… It's kind of scaring me…"I said stuttering as he looked at my eyes and must have noticed the fear that was in them because he let go.

"I don't know what has gotten into you." I said as I noticed I started to tear up. I have been crying a lot lately. It was really awkward because I have cried this much over a guy. And besides he said that he didn't want to talk to me.

They all just stared me. I felt weird. I just walked over picked up my guitar and silently walked away.

Then once again, someone grabbed my opposite arm and turned me around. I didn't see who it was because this person just suddenly kissed with lots of intensity like they didn't want to lose me… as it broke I noticed it was Jacob.

"Will you stop doing that?" I said hitting him and finally turning away and leaving him behind.

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT ADRIAN! You can't resist me!" he yelled while laughing.

I got into my car cursing at him and I couldn't stand it. As I drove towards home I couldn't understand what had gotten into him. He was acting so weird lately.

"UH! Jacob makes me so mad sometimes!" I said as I pulled into my driveway. When I got out someone called, "Adrian!" I turned and noticed it was Scarlet.

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering how she got here because I didn't see her car. Maybe she walked I thought.

"I have something to tell you." She said walking towards me.

"What about?" I asked confused. Now she was face to face with me.

"About the necklace I wear." and she took it from her neck and held out the crescent moon.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 8! Ohh…Some suspense!! What do you thinks gonna happen?!?? Please read and review!! I WILL UPDATE SOON!!:D:D**


	9. SCARLET'S SECRET &feeling more for Jacob

Hey! This is Chapter 9! Just wanting to say that again I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse let alone there characters. I do own Adrian, Scarlet, and Mika! lol! Well, please read and enjoy:D

* * *

Adrian POV

As she pulled me into the house, I felt that she was going to pull my arm off. Once we got inside and got comfortable on the couch I was so tired and my arm hurt.

"Wow, Scarlet! Pull my arm out of the socket," I told her massaging my arm, "Anyways, what did you want to tell me?"

"Okay, I don't know how you will take this, but okay, you see this," she said pointing to the necklace, "My necklace stands for this certain kind of group. I'm…a…vampire! Yeah, I know it's weird but it's all true I promise. This group that I belong to is called, 'Nightcrawlers.' That's what the crescent moon stands for. It means that we come out when the moon is high in sky and hunt. We have trained ourselves to hunt for animal blood and only that. We can come out in the daylight only if the sun isn't shining. Anyways, I hope that you understand and still treat me as your best friend and don't care what I am. And please if you choose to not still be my friend, just don't tell anyone. I have trusted you and hope you will keep my secret!" She looked down after she explained what she was. I felt bad! I didn't know what to say. I knew that she was defiantly telling me the truth.

"Look, you know your secret is safe with me and I will always be your best friend. I don't care what you are! You are the one true friend I have made since I got here. Just please don't suck my blood," I said with a laugh and hugged her; "By the way, do you know a Mika by chance?" As I pulled away to see what she was going to say, her face looked shocked.

"Mika? Umm… I guess I should also tell you that he is my brother." She said looking at me blankly.

"Your brother? I didn't know that you had a brother! Well, that explains a little bit more. I say this because he had a necklace just like yours. I bumped into him the other day and I found his necklace and gave it back to him." I said with a smile.

"Yes I have a brother. Besides stay away from him. He's not the kind of person you want to hang around or talk to. Please take it from his sister." She said looking really serious.

"You got it. Besides he scared me a little. He is a vampire too, right?" I asked getting up to grab a blanket because I was starting to get cold.

"Yea, he is and he is not very controllable over it either. He's not used to it like I am. That's why I go to school and he doesn't. He has been trained well like I have. I am more experienced," she said starting to stand up and pull her keys out of her pocket, "Well, I'm going to go. I have to go into Seattle to go get Mika. Somehow he arrived there and doesn't have enough energy to get back home. Oh yea and before I forget I won't be at school on Monday! But I will be on Wednesday! Since we don't have school on Tuesday!" She said as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks for being a good friend and liking me for who I am and not for what I am. Thanks!" She said hugging me tighter and then let go and ran out to her car, started it and left.

I went away from the window and sat on the couch and thought about my Best friend being a vampire. It was kind of hard to believe but it was kind of cool to know one. I looked at the clock noticing that the time was creeping to 9:30 P.M. I decided I was a little tired and soon I fell asleep on the couch.

&&Monday&&

I felt well rested because I slept most of yesterday. I didn't feel like doing much. Not it was Monday. I got out of bed and took a shower just like ever other morning.

Today I decided to wear a pair of light-colored jeans and a long-sleeved black plain shirt, with my pair of black and white Pumas. I dried my hair and straightened it and it came to about my shoulders. It looked really black and I loved it.

After getting dressed I quickly brushed my teeth and grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I started my little beetle and drove off to school. Scarlet was going to be there today so I would be there alone.

Once I got there, none of Jacob's friends or Jacob was there. I was kind of sad. I was kind of in the mood to talk to him today, but he still kind of made me mad the way he had acted on Saturday. I walked into the school just waiting for it to end.

The morning classes seemed to go by quickly and soon it was lunch. I wasn't that hungry so I decided to eat the muffin I packed for breakfast and went outside to my car. I listened to music until the bell rang for class.

My next period was gym and it was activity day. That meant we could do what we wanted to as long as it was exercising. I decided that today I was going to run for the period. I went into the girl's locker room and changed quickly grabbing my Ipod on the way out. As I walked out of the locker room I saw Jacob and Quil walking out of the boy's locker room. (She had gym with these guys, in case you didn't know that.)

He looked different. His hair was longer, about to his shoulders. He was also just a little bit taller. I could help but stare. I finally stopped and looked down at my ipod to pick a song to listen and then I noticed that I hit something hard. I looked up.

"Wow, Adrian! You just can't stay away from me, now can you?" said Jacob, turning around smiling at me.

"Oh…Yeah." I said, looking up at him and then I blushed. I don't know what has gotten into me but I just couldn't look at him without blushing or smiling.

I walked past him and started to run on the track. I listened to 'Paramore' my favorite band. I noticed that Quil and Jacob were playing wuffle ball with some of the other kids in my class.

I just couldn't help thinking about him and let alone stare at him as I came around the track. He was so cute and I knew he liked me as much as I liked him. I ran for the whole period.

Once it was time to dress, I walked slowly behind Jacob so he wouldn't notice me. I would probably act like a fool talking to him. My plan of making him jealous was failing. I was falling for him big time. I decided to forgive him. What happened between him and Bella was in the past now and I thought that if I still have a chance take it while it was still here. I got to the dressing room.

I changed back into my other clothes, put my ipod in my bag with my gym clothes and walked out into the hallway.

He was leaning against the wall looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. He looked like a fallen angel. I decided to walk past him pretending to not notice him. That's when he grabbed my wrist and twirled me so I was facing him.

"So, How's it going, Adrian?" he asked smiling, widely at me.

"Fine, I guess, just walking to my next class. Besides I thought you weren't talking to me, until I told you I forgave you?" I asked looking down at my shoes, trying to hide my uncontrollable blushing.

"I couldn't take it. I wanted to talk to you again. That's why I came back to school." He said pulling my chin up so I was now looking at his face.

"I'm sure! You're probably just saying that." I said starting to walk away. I heard quick footsteps behind me and then Jacob was in front of me.

"I know you will probably say no, but would you like to go out with me to Port Angeles tonight to go out to eat and then go to this new club. After all, we don't have school tomorrow?" he asked looking at me intently waiting for my answer.

I thought about it and then thought back to what I said about earlier, this is my chance to finally maybe start dating him, so I thought I would go. "Sure. Jacob, I will go with you." I said pulling away and started to walk towards my next class.

I made it there just in time before the bell rang. As class started and the teacher began to talk, the door opened and in walked, Jacob.

"Sorry Mrs. Lawrence. I was in the bathroom." He said walking to his seat which was catty-corner from mine.

"That's alright, Jacob, just tell me first and then you may go to the restroom. Anyways, as I was saying…" she continued.

Very quietly a note was put on my desk from the girl next to me. I grabbed it and opened, with curiosity, I read,

'_I will pick you up tonight about 6:00. Since we don't have school tomorrow we can hang out pretty late._

_Can't Wait,_

_Jacob.'_

I turned around to look at him and he just looked at me and smiled. He looked cuter than usual. He was taller than usual and his hair looked really cute long. It was about to his shoulders. His hair was kind of blacker with a touch of rusty-brown streaks in it.

As I continued to just stare at him blankly, the announcements interrupted me and I snapped it, blushed and turned around.

"Excuse me for the interruption but classes are dismissed for the rest of the day, due to the heater and AC so that the janitors can fix them. So you are dismissed. Have a great day tomorrow as classes are cancelled for teachers meetings all day. Thanks."

As it ended everyone got up and ran for the door. I was the last one out. Jacob waited for me outside the classroom.

"Couldn't stop staring at me in there, huh?" he asked, chuckling and I just looked down, blushed and started to walk to my car.

He caught up with me and we walked in silence. As I got closer to my car, Jacob grabbed my wrist and turned me around so that we were facing each other; our faces were inches away from touching.

"I guess I will talk to you tonight." He said, dropping my wrist starting to walk off, towards his friends.

"Wait!!" I said and he turned back to how we were standing earlier. This time I meant to. I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him. It was sweet and passionate. I liked it. He finally broke it, and looked at me and smiled. I blushed and turned away and got into my car. I couldn't look at him but I was proud of what I did. I started my car and drove away. Last I looked, he was still standing there, smiling.

Jacobs POV

I stood there as I heard Adrian's beetle buzz off. I couldn't believe she kissed me. She must have started to like me again and finally starting to forgive me. I looked behind me and noticed Quil and Embry had left for Sam's house.

As I walked away towards my car, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. It was that annoying girl, Victoria.

"Hey Jacob. I see you don't have a girlfriend anymore, seeing that you just kissed Adrian. Do you want to hang out sometime, like maybe tonight?" she asked.

"I can't. I have something already planned, maybe some other time. Got to go! Bye." I said turning away from her. Leaving her there, feeling stupid.

* * *

Well, That was chapter 9! Coming up, The night at dinner and the club! Some exciting stuff! More of the pack in the next chapter:D!! Please review! Any ideas i will take them! Just message me!

PEACE OUT!--ROCKNROLLFANATIC!!


	10. Dinner, Club, and problems for Adrian

**Adrian POV**

Since school was let out early, I decided to go to the La Push Public Library. As I drove I couldn't stop thinking about tonight. To tell the truth I was actually nervous. As I kept driving all the stoplights on the way, were red. It was making me mad. I wanted to get there and hurry to get home.

I finally got to the library. As I went inside, I went towards the teen section. I knew this place pretty well. I had a card here because whenever the Forks Library didn't have a book I wanted, I would come here to check out books. I really wanted a book because I finished my last one, but I didn't know what to get.

I continued to search for a book, my phone vibrated from within my jean pocket. I pulled it out and noticed the caller I.D. said, 'Jacob.' I was excited and also nervous. I didn't want him to cancel or something so I took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, shaking a little bit waiting for what he had to say.

"Hey Adrian. It's me, Jacob. I was maybe thinking that we could leave earlier and go out for dinner before going to the club?" he asked, I smiled widely, feeling relaxed that he wanted to go out to dinner and not change the plans.

"Sure, that would be great. So, what time will you be over?" I asked kind of excited! That he would be coming to my house!

"Anytime, I can come over now if you want?" he asked, and as he said that I almost peed my pants because of how excited I was. I couldn't wait!

"Sure, you can. But, I'm at the library, but I'm just leaving. See you when you get there or when I get there." I was already at my car by this time I sprinted to my car. I wanted to get home before he got there.

"Alright. See you soon." He said and then he hung up.

I closed my phone and felt like screaming my heart out. I was so happy he was going to come over. I was about half-way home. I wanted to get there before he did. I wanted to see what he was wearing. Whatever he was wearing probably made him look even hotter than he already was. I was so excited, I ran a stoplight! That wasn't good. Luckily no one was around to see it, not even the cops! If my dad saw me do that I would probably be dead.

I finally reached my house and I noticed that Jacob's car was already there in the driveway. He was sitting in the driver's seat with his door open with one foot out. He got out and smiled at me. I parked the behind him and stopped it. I got out and grabbed my bag and phone.

"Hey." He said meeting me as I walked towards him carrying my bag and math book.

"Hey. Why, don't you look handsome." I said, winking at him and then began to walk to my porch.

He looked REALLY handsome. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black over coat and black dress pants, with his cute dark brown dress shoes. I tried to stop thinking about him to unlock the door. I finally did and walked inside hearing him right behind me. I sat my book and bag on the chair and walked into the living room to find him sitting on the couch.

"So, are you thirsty or hungry?" I asked, feeling like I might bomb this night.

"No, I'm fine, Thanks. So, do you know what you are going to wear?" he asked looking at me with curiosity.

"Yes. Actually I think I do. What time are we going to leave here?" I asked, nervously. I needed to know how much time I had to get ready to look my best for him.

"Probably 5:00. Is that fine?" he wondered. He got up and walked over to me.

"Yea, that's fine. Since its 3:30 now, I'm going to start to get ready so, you come to my room if you want." I asked, blushing. He was staring at me and smiling.

"Sure."

"Alright. It's up the stairs just follow me."

We walked up to my room and as we went up the stairs I could feel him trying to hold my hand, but I was too scared so I stuck them into my pocket.

Once we got to my room, I went over to my closet and I heard him sit down on my bed.

"Your bed is nice and soft. So, what are you going to wear?" he asked me as he got up to look around.

"Umm, well, I can't decide, maybe you could help? Okay should I wear the black one with red polka dots or the pink one with white polka dots?" I asked, holding each dress up to my body.

"To tell the truth, I say the black one with red polka dots. For one I don't see you wearing pink and two black and you make a perfect match." He said winking at me.

"Thanks." I replied turning away to put the other dress back in the closet and also trying to hide my uncontrollable blushing.

I took the black dress into my bathroom and closed the door. I changed quickly so I wouldn't get Jacob waiting. I looked in the mirror and put my hair half up. I stuck in a pair of black earrings and walked out. Once Jacob saw me his mouth dropped.

"Wow, Adrian. You look amazing." He said walking back over to me.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself, handsome." I said, smiling.

As he walked over to me, I passed him and walked to my closet to grab my cute black high heels. I put them on and walked over to Jacob. By this time it was 4:50. Jacob just stood there staring at me. His eyes looked so cute, as so did he, I couldn't wait for tonight.

We started to walk downstairs when my phone beeped it said, that I had 1 new voicemail. I listened to it, and it was from my dad. It said,

'_Adrian, I'm really sorry, but I was called in for a two-day assignment in Seattle and I'm leaving now and won't be home until Wednesday at 7"00 P.M. I was planning on surprising you tomorrow and spend the day with you since I took it off, but now I can't. I'm crushed. I know you are probably doing something tonight with your friends and I want you to have fun! Please be careful and I love you! See you Wednesday._

_Love,_

_You're Dad.'_

The message made me sad. I knew my dad was really planning on spending the day with me tomorrow and now he can't. I started to think about how bad my dad must feel when Jacob interrupted.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yea. My dad just said he was going to Seattle for work and won't be back for 2 days, no big deal." I said looking at him, smiling, pretending nothing bothered me when actually something did.

"Okay. Ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Yea!" I replied taking his hand.

We left for Port Angles and ended up getting there about 5:30 P.M. As we drove here, we didn't really talk about anything. I was really nervous I didn't want to bomb tonight! He took me to a restaurant called, 'Big Red Steakhouse.' Once we parked the car and we both got out, I wasn't paying attention but Jacob grabbed my hand and we walked inside.

The touch of his hand gave me goose bumps because it was so hot. When we got inside and seated at a table, a young waitress, about my age, came over. She was blonde, tall, and had a large chest area. She at me with disgust and then at Jacob, smiling widely she asked, "So, what can I get you to drink?" By this time she was only looking at him and pretending I wasn't there. She made me sick.

"I will take a Coke and Adrian, what do you want?" he asked me smiling from across the table.

"I will take a Mello Yello." I replied smiling back at Jacob, not even acknowledging the stupid waitress.

"Alright, I'll be right back with those!" she said smiling at him. I noticed as she walked away that he was watching her, this made me furious. We were sitting in kind of one of those round booths, with a table in the middle, the kind that hold like 8 people. I was sitting on the end as he was sitting towards the middle.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm mad at you! I saw you check her out as she walked away. Why don't you just take her out on a date?" I said, coldly, not looking at him.

"You get so jealous, don't you," he asked pulling me closer to him so we were sitting side-by-side, "I like you, Adrian. She is just a girl, she doesn't mean anything. Sometimes guys do that. I like you more than anything." He gave me a hug and his body was warm, it gave me the chills.

"I like you too." I said blushing. Perfect timing that dumb waitress had to come back with our drinks.

"Here is your drinks." She said sitting them in front of us. She looked kind of surprised to see us sitting closer together, but that didn't make her stop flirting and checking out Jacob.

"Alright, what would you like to have for dinner?" she asked, batting her eyes.

"I will have 3 plain hamburgers with fries." he told her and as he said the order my eyes grew huge.

"I will have a cheeseburger with fries." I said to her, staring at her with a large smile. She turned away and left.

When she left, I felt a warm, cloth like, object go around my shoulders, I looked up to see Jacob's jacket where my bare shoulders were just showing.

"Thanks." I muttered, feeling the warmth wash over me.

Neither of us said anything while we ate. Every time that waitress came towards the table, I always leaned closer to Jacob to show her that he was mine. We ate in silence. I was amazed. Jacob had eaten all of the hamburgers including the fries.

I felt happy that we went on a date together. After we both finished, the waitress came back. I was going to punch her, if she would just stop coming over to the table to ask us how we are doing every 5 MINUTES!! She was annoying.

"I will take those," she said grabbing the plates in front of me quickly and as she picked up Jacob's she did it slowly and more bent down-wards so you could see down her shirt, I was getting angry, "Oh…Here's your bill." She put it on the table and walked away gracefully.

"She makes me so mad, the way she does that to get your attention. Can't she tell that you're taken?" I said, then noticing that I said that out loud. I blushed like always. I really needed to stop that.

"What did you say?" he asked, as he said it I watched that waitress come towards the table so I grabbed Jacob's face in my hands and kissed him. I watched as she looked, grabbed the bill and stormed away. As we broke it, I noticed everyone staring at us. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Fighting for your man, I like it when your jealous." He said laughing, while getting up from the table holding my hand so I followed after him.

When we got close to the door, we saw her and Jacob kept walking, holding my hand. I noticed her giving me a dirty look and I took a little jump towards he like I was going to hit her and she ran off.

We got to his car and got in. Before he started it, he looked at me and smiled.

"I'm glad you went with me today. It was fun, so far, at least. Ready to go partying?" he asked, smiling widely.

"I'm glad you invited me. I can't wait for the club tonight." I said, looking back at him.

He grabbed my as he started to drive. We were in silence most of the way, until he broke it.

"My friends are meeting up with us at the club. You might have met some of them, but you can meet them again." He chuckled. His laugh was very husky and cute, I liked it.

When we finally arrived, I got excited, but a little nervous. He came around and grabbed my hand and we walked towards the doors. They checked our I.D.'s and let us in. This was a teenage club, no alcohol aloud, but I bet kids still brought it anyways. His friends found us and to the looks of it, I already knew Quil and Embry.

"Hey guys! Adrian looking good!" Embry said.

"Yea she is!" agreed Quil, as they said this Jacob glared at them and their smiles turned into frowns.

"Adrian, I would like for you to meet Leah and Seth Clearwater. They will be joining our school on Wednesday. They are brother and sister." He explained as I shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you both." I replied to both of them and they just nodded.

"And this is Sam Uley and his fiancée Emily." He said, pointing to the tall guy and the pretty girl beside him. Her face had a bad scar on it. Later, I would ask Jacob about it.

"Nice to meet you two!" I said, smiling at each one.

"Nice to meet you, also. We have heard so much about you." said Sam. He was tall and Emily nodded at his answer. My eyebrows rose when they said that they had heard so much about me. That meant that Jacob had been talking about me to them.

We walked over to a sitting area, and they asked me some questions about my back round and where I was from. They were nice people. I really wanted to dance, but I felt weird going out there and having Jacob watch me. While he sat and talked with Sam and Emily, a slow song came on. He turned to look at me. I smiled and blushed. He got up and walked over to me.

"Adrian Summers, may I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"You may, Jacob Black." I replied taking his hand.

We walked out to the dance floor and started to slow dance. I rested my head on his shoulder. He was very warm and it felt nice. The song was 'When you say nothing at all – By Allison Krauss.' The dance was sweet and I loved every minute of it.

When it ended, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and took my hand and we walked back to where we were. Everyone was still there.

All of a sudden, my favorite song came on and then in a flash I noticed that Leah grab my hand and pulled me on the dance floor. We danced so many times. Finally when we decided to go sit down a slow song came on. I was tired but I grabbed Jacob by the hand and we started to dance. He could tell I was tired because as I rested my head on his shoulder, like earlier, I kind of fell asleep.

When the song was over he took me back where everyone else was. Leah was exhausted too. She fell asleep on Embry's lap. I chuckled then yawned.

"Adrian and I are going to go. It's 1:00 and she's tired. I will see you guys later. Bye." He said taking my hand.

"Nice meeting you all! Can't wait to hang out, Leah! Bye!" I smiled walking away.

Once we got to his car and got in I nuzzled inside his jacket seeing how warm it was, then I drifted off into sleep. Last thing I heard was Jacob's husky chuckle and then a warm hand grabbing mine.

**Jacob's POV**

As we got into the car and I took off my jacket, to put around Adrian started to fall asleep. 'Wow she must really be tired.' I chuckled at my thought. I grabbed her little hand with my huge, warm one and begun driving to the house.

Once I got there, I didn't want to wake her up so I picked her up bridal style and took her inside. Luckily I remembered where the key was from watching Adrian get it earlier. I also remembered her saying that he dad wasn't going to be here until Wednesday night. I sat her down on the couch and gave her a blanket.

As I started to leave, Adrian muttered something. I walked over to her and he face looked troubled.

"Don't…bite…me…! Mom! Look out!!!" she yelled. I think she was having a nightmare. She started to cry!

"Adrian, Wake up!" I said shaking her.

Then all of a sudden she sat up and yelled, 'Get Away from me!'


	11. Authors note!

Author's Note

Author's Note!

Hey its ROCKNROLLFANATIC, I have been busy with softball and my sisters wedding. I haven't been able to write much because I had no idea what to write… but finally I thought of a good idea and decided to start to write more. Chapter 11 is being typed and will be posted as soon as I get back from florida! I promise I will post as soon as I get back! Love all of you! :D

-Rocknrollfanatic-


	12. Dreams and SURPRISES!

* * *

Hey its ROCKNROLLFANATIC! Im back from florida and im posting chapter 11... I know its been forever but its here now!.. Im getting some songs made for this story so check my page here soon to see them!...lol! Enjoy!:D

Me: I do not own any of the twilight books, story, or characters.

Adrian: but you do own me! lol! :P

Me: thats right! Please enjoy! :D

**Chapter 11**

**Adrian's Dream!**

I was walking along a cozy beach shore in a beautiful white gown. As I continued to walk down the beach I saw my mother. She ran towards me and hugged me like she was really there, and her body felt warm like she was actually alive again.

As we pulled away from the hug to look at each other, I noticed we both were crying. I was happy that I got to see her again.

All of a sudden, her eyes fell in the back of her head and she fell unconscious in my arms. That's when I looked up and saw Mika, who appeared out of nowhere holding my dad, who was limp in his arms. I noticed bite marks on his neck.

I tried to wake my mom up but also noticed the bite marks that were identical to my dads and I knew then that Mika had killed them.

I was furious. Then, all of a sudden, I felt cold, hard arms snake around my waist, and felt ice cold breath on my neck. It made the hairs on my neck raise. It was Mika.

I quickly ran out of his grip and ran down the beach. The sky had suddenly turned darker than night.

As I focused on the ground, I suddenly bumped into someone. It was Mika, again. He grabbed my face and began to lean towards my neck.

**End of Dream!**

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled sitting up. I noticed Jacob looking at me weird.

"Adrian, what's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked looking at me in the eye.

I blushed and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all. I'm alright." I smiled at him, as he did back.

"Well, I am going to stay with you. Don't worry, I already thought about it. I'm going to sleep on the couch and you can sleep in your room. I'm really worried about you. You scared me there for a second." He said, sitting next to me.

'I never thought he cared about me this much.' I thought.

"No! I'm fine," trying to sound like I didn't need him, even though I actually wanted him there, "No need to worry about me. It was just a nightmare. I promise it won't happen again."

"Non-sense. My dad won't care, besides your dad's not home so there is no one to take care of you. Also, I don't want you to be lonely, so go upstairs and get some rest." He smiled, holding my hand. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Adrian." He said as I got up off the couch.

"Night Jacob." I replied as I walked up the stairs and freshened up. I laid on my bed and covered up; I couldn't stop thinking of that dream. As I rolled over, I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

My eyes quickly opened when I saw Mika's face again. I sat up and looked at my clock and it read 5:00 A.M. I was very freaked out and was nervous to go back to sleep, so I grabbed my pillow and blanket and walked downstairs.

I looked in the living to see Jacob sleeping softly on the couch. He had no shirt on sprawled out all over the couch. I blushed and threw my pillow on the ground and laid down with my blanket falling back to sleep.

Half awake, I rolled over and then a loud thud noise was made. I somehow rolled off the couch onto Jacob, who was suddenly on the floor.

"Ow," I mumbled, "How did I get on the couch?"

I rolled over to the other side, with my back to the couch and noticed Jacob smiling at me.

"You seriously can't go without touching me, can you," he asked, chuckling, "I woke up, saw you sleeping on the floor and so I switched spots with you."

I blushed, "Thanks. That's sweet of you."

It grew silent and didn't talk but only stared at each other for like 15 minutes until finally he spoke.

"So, uhm, I know it's about 10:30, but I'm hungry, let's get something to eat, my treat." He said, giving me a smile.

"Sure, I guess. I'm kind of hungry too." I said as I started to go upstairs to change when he grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"You don't need to change. We are just going through the drive-thru." He smiled and pulled me out to his car. He still didn't have a shirt on and he looked hot. It made me blush every time I looked at him.

We drove to 'Aeron's Drive-thru!' It looked good. We decided to eat in the parking lot since we didn't want to go inside. He asked me about my dream and I explained everything. He didn't say anything to me once I finished. His face looked like he was thinking hard.

Once we got back to my house, and went inside, Me and Jacob sat at the table and were in silence. I was tired of the silence so I broke it.

"So, what are you going to do on this sunny day?" I asked, while looking through a year old magazine.

"Well," he said, "I was going to spend the day with you, that is, if you want to hang out with me?" he said, smiling at me.

"I don't mind. How about we go to the beach and swim, since it's really sunny and humid?" I suggested.

"Sounds great, that means I get to see you in a bikini?" he asked.

"Maybe." I answered, getting up to throw the magazine away.

I didn't hear him get up but as I headed for my stairs, he grabbed my hand, like earlier, and turned me to face him. Our faces were only inches from touching.

"I'm gong home. How about I meet you at the beach in an hour?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I could feel his breath on my face. It made me blush. "Y-y-yeah, s-s-sounds great."

He chuckled, "Great, see you then." He turned away and walked out the front door to his car.

I just stood there in the same space for like 20 minutes after he left. Then, I realized that I had to get ready!

"I NEED TO CHANGE!" I screamed, running up my stairs and straight to my drawers! I threw all my clothes in every direction. My floor looked like a hurricane hit it.

I was on my last drawer and I was going to be angry if my bathing suit wasn't in here, so I dumped it and there on top of the pile was the bikini.

I grabbed it and ran to the bathroom to change. Once I was changed, I looked in the mirror, I looked AWESOME!

My bathing suit was a two piece, in other words a bikini. It was black with pink music notes on it. I checked the clock and I noticed I had 5 minutes until I had to meet Jacob!

I ran and grabbed my white cover-up, threw my hair-up, slipping on my flip-flops, and took my towel ad scrambled out the door. I opened my car door and threw my towel down and sat in the seat while shutting the door.

Then I noticed that I didn't have my keys, so I ran back inside grabbed them off the counter, got in my car, and drove myself to the beach.

I finally got to the beach and saw that Jacob had invited all of his friends that I met the night before were there. I was nervous. I reached across my seat and grabbed my towel when I heard my door squeak open. I looked over and Jacob stood there.

"Hey. Little bit late, eh?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." I said, getting out with my towel under my arm and locking my door.

"Adrian is something wrong?" he asked, taking my hand.

"I'm just a little nervous; I haven't been in a bathing suit in a while." I explained.

"Well, you look great no matter what happens, or what anyone says about you." He replied, still holding my hand.

"Thanks Jake." I said, blushing. "Come on, let's go." He said walking towards everyone, while holding my hand.

As we walked closer, Leah saw me and ran, almost tackling me.

"ADRIAN! I missed you! We are going to have so much fun today!" rambled on Leah.

"I agree!" I said, smiling up at Jake.

"Let's go swimming!" she said.

"Alright! Sounds good!" I said, taking my cover-up off and running with Leah into the water!

**JACOBS POV**

Adrian was very beautiful in that swimsuit. Actually, she was beautiful no matter what she was wearing or what she looked like and I was glad that she cared for me as mush as I cared for her.

I decided to let Adrian have fun with Leah while the guys and I had fun with each other as well.

**3 hours later-Adrian POV**

"That was so much fun!" We are going to have to hang out again really soon!" I said, giving Leah a hug.

"I'll call you soon, Adrian! Bye!" she said to me as I walked to my car and Jacob slowly trailing behind. By the look of his face it seemed like he was thinking really hard about something.

I finally made it to my car and opened the door, and then I stopped when I noticed someone's hand against the top of it.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, turning around to look at him. He looked serious.

"Adrian, well," he stuttered, "Okay, I like you a lot and I really hope you like me the same way too. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked, finally he asked me. My stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. Not just because I was nervous, it was because I was happy that the day was finally here.

I looked him in the eye and just stared. "Jacob," I paused, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

He scooped me up and hugged me. (Authors note-If you have ever seen Walk the Line , at the end when she agrees to finally marry him and he picks her up in front of the crowd. That's what it looks like. End of note)

As he put me on the ground he kissed me, very sweet and passionate like. I was glad he was mine and I was his for good.

"Well, I think I'm going to head home, shower, and get some rest. I will talk to you tomorrow." I said giving him a kiss and getting into my car.

Once I got home, I ran upstairs and jumped on my bed! I was so happy. As I was jumping, I noticed I smelled like fish from the ocean so I decided to take a shower.

After, I changed into some sweatpants and a black PARAMORE t-shirt. I wasn't that tired because I was still really excited from Jacob asking me to be his girlfriend, so I decided to make a bed on the couch and watched some T.V.

It was about 11:30 at night and as I flipped through the channels, I saw that Van Helsing had just start so I started to settle in to watch it when someone knocked at the door.

I jumped and grabbed a pillow. I slowly walked over to the door, still holding that pillow and looked through the peek hole, and there stood Jacob.

I opened the door slightly. "Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked confusingly, putting down the pillow.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want you to feel lonely. Is it alright if I stay here for a while?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm just watching Van Helsing. It started about 15 minutes ago." I explained.

"Sweet, I love that movie. The werewolves are cook creatures. What do you think?" he asked as he came in and sat on the couch.

"Well," I paused, closing the door, "I think werewolves are great creatures, as well. Vampires are cool, also, but I would have to say werewolves are better."

"I hate vampires." He said, looking very serious.

"Okay. Anyways, do you want anything" I asked.

"No, I just want to hang out with you!" He said, smiling.

I sat down next to him and he grabbed my hand with his. I started to feel tired so I rested my head on his shoulder and before I knew I was sleeping.

**MORNING!**

I noticed the sun shining brightly into my eyes and I couldn't stand it any longer so I sat up. I noticed that Jacob was gone, that is until I looked down and he was sleeping the floor.

I stared at him while he slept soundly. I reached down to smooth his hair out when I noticed his skin felt like it was burning!

I was really scared now! He could die, right here in my living room!

"JACOB! WAKE UP!" I yelled, shaking him until he woke.

"WHAT! Adrian! Are you okay?" he said sitting up and almost hitting me in the face.

"It's not me! It's you! Your burning hot, are you feeling okay?!" I asked, feeling his head.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me." He said, casually like it was okay to feel like you were on fire!

"No, I think you're sick. Maybe you need to go to the doctor!" I implied.

"Adrian, I'm fine. Seriously, it's okay!" he repeated.

"Maybe, you're not telling me something? If you have a disease or something, you can tell me!" I told him.

He looked at me, then at the ground, "Alright, I do have something to tell you."

"Alright, what is it?" I asked, taking his hand.

"Okay, this is hard to say and you probably won't believe me but," he paused, and took a deep breath, I was really nervous and very scared, "I'm a werewolf."

-Well.. i hope you enjoyed it! Please review!! :D:D


	13. Runaway

Hey Guys! It's me ROCKNROLLFANATIC!!Here is Chapter 12: Runaway!! I'm finally back into this story!! So much will be coming up!! I promise you!! Also, I don't own the Twilight Series just the people i made up!! ENJOY!!! :D:D

**Adrian's POV**

I burst out laughing, "Right? And I'm the Queen of England! Seriously, Jacob, What is it?"

"This is what I mean. You don't believe me, but seriously, I'm a werewolf." He said, looking very serious.

By the look on his face, I could tell he was being serious. This wasn't a joke nor was it a lie. How could he be a werewolf? I thought they were honestly a myth, not true. This was hard to be believed, just a little weird. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and suddenly came back to reality. "Oh, you're serious? That wasn't a joke? I don't know what to say." I said trying to catch my breath and stay focused.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you any of this. It was a big mistake. I'm leaving." said Jacob, walking towards the door.

"No! Wait," I said getting up as fast as I could to catch him before he left, "what's the matter? I don't know what to say or how to deal with this?"

"Don't worry, you won't have to anymore. You're just like her and it's not something I really want to get into again. I'm out of here. Bye." said Jacob, leaving without any other word.

Once the door shut, I dropped to my knees and just burst into tears. How could I do that to him? He trusted me with telling me and I just blew it! What am I going to do with school tomorrow? I'm so terrible. I broke his heart and its breaking mine as well.

I got up off my knees and walked over to my phone on the couch. I dialed his number but he didn't answer. I figured he wouldn't. I wouldn't want to either. Finally, after I tried one more time, I ran upstairs and jumped on my bed and just started crying again. I was a terrible person. I slowly cried myself to sleep and ended up waking up around 6:00 in the evening.

I felt really useless like I was sick with being that rude to Jacob and he didn't deserve that at all. I don't know why I acted that way to him either. It's not like I meant to it was a surprise and it just was unbelievable. He wouldn't even look or listen to me explain anything. I just want to apologize but he doesn't obviously want to talk to me anymore so I give up.

I decided that I should do my homework to try to get my mind off of him. After I finished, I thought that I should be getting ready for bed since it was getting late and I still had to take a shower and stuff. Also, I needed to sleep off today because I was worn out from crying and I just needed to escape everything.

As I was getting ready to get into the shower, I could hear a howl through my window like it was right outside of it. My heart started to beat fast and as I looked out the window I noticed no one or nothing was there. I sighed and just got into the shower.

I got dressed and I went downstairs and made sure all the doors and windows were locked. I felt like a ghost that couldn't find the light. I was just in a haze. I looked at the clock on the microwave and it read 9:30 p.m. I decided that I should be going to bed. I let my computer play all soft songs because they helped me sleep. I laid down in the comfortable bed and couldn't stop thinking about Jacob and everything that happened today. Also I couldn't stop thinking of why there was a wolf howl outside my window? I wonder if it really was him. Would Jacob hurt me if he really was a werewolf? Would I be safe with him? How could I simply make him talk to me just to hear what I had to say? Oh, it is just so useless, I turned out the late and lay towards my window and through the blinds I could see the full moon. I finally drifted into a deep sleep.

**&&&MORNING&&&**

I awoke to the sound of my really annoying alarm buzzing right in my ear. I didn't feel like going to school today, but I had to go. I really hate missing school and making up everything I missed. Besides, if I was going to apologize to Jacob, I had to. I got ready kind of in a slow manner. I changed into my hole-ripped jeans with a black zip jacket, with a cute white shirt underneath. Once I finished getting dressed, I brushed my teeth and did my hair and grabbed my keys, granola bar, and my bag, then raced off to school.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I noticed Jacob and all of his friends standing by either a girl or their motorcycles. They were all laughing and seemed like they were all having a good time. I really wanted to just talk to him, alone, with only him. I decided that I would when he was alone.

As I started walking up to the school, I noticed the laughter from the group all stopped. I looked over and instead of all smiles and happy faces, everyone was glaring at me, and plus Jacob was looking the other way. That was weird, really weird. Now I was really nervous. I didn't mean to hurt him at all, he never let me finish what I wanted to say or explain myself. I turned and walked into school, trying to fight the tears. As I approached my locker, I noticed Scarlet standing there.

"Hey Adrian!" yelled Scarlet, when I was only like 5 feet away from here.

"Well hello there, Scarlet!" I replied, with a trouble of smile.

"What's the matter," she asked and then I watched her face get furious," I'm going to hurt that boy!!"

"No, Scarlet! It's not him; I'm just having a horrible day." I said, trying to calm her down, which was hard.

"Adrian, I'm a …," shows me her necklace, "Remember? I can read your mind. I'm going to hurt him for hurting you like this!"

"Scarlet, No! I can handle this on my own. I made the problem so I can fix it, please. I will talk to you at lunch." I said grabbing my English book, shutting my locker and leaving sadly with a furious Scarlet still at my locker.

Once I got to English class, I seemed to be really early because usually I talked to Jacob outside the classroom, but of course not today. I sat down and took out a book and began to read.

As the class bell rang, I heard everyone, including Jacob, walk in. Since he sat right next to me, I could hear everything him and his friends were talking about.

"She is so rude, Jack, If I were you I would just find someone else who likes you for you and believes you when your telling the true." said Quil.

"Yeah, that's not right. Quit wasting your time dwelling over her." added Embry.

"I know, I wasted my time with her anyways, I can't. I thought she was the one for me." Jacob replied.

As I heard this conversation, I tried so hard not to cry in front of everyone but it was coming and I was I beginning to barely control it.

"Gosh, you should have gotten rid of her when you had the perfect chance. You should have stuck to that Victoria girl." said Quil and finally with that I lost it! I got up and sprinted out the door. The teacher was yelling something at me down the hallway but that didn't stop me, nothing could.

I got as far as the garden area on the school grounds. This place usually was for students who wanted to study during lunch. I found a table and just let it all out. I knew what I did was wrong and horrible but honestly they didn't have to talk about me and make me feel worse than I already am. I sat down at the table and just cried with my head down. I really just wanted to run away. I remembered that I kept my keys in my pocket and so I decided to leave school. I got up and started walking towards the parking lot because the garden area was close to it. I decided to get in my car and drive towards the beach.

I got out of my car and took a deep breath of the fresh air. I walked slowly down the beach and found a calm place to sit. I just laid down and stared up at the sky. It was gray of course today. I started to feel raindrops and ran under a small tree and sat there getting wet. Today just wasn't my day. I cried for the third time today. I hate being like this. I then heard a motorcycle in the distant and just knew who it was. I looked over and saw a figure in the distant running towards me. Jacob. I just stared out in the ocean and he stood right in front of me, blocking my vision.

"What do you want? Are you here to make me feel even worse? Well, how about I just jump into this wonderful ocean and drown so you won't have to waste anymore time with me." I said, getting up and walking towards the water.

"You would really kill yourself? Why did you act the way you did? Didn't you know I was being honest and telling the truth? I trusted you with that." he said calling out to me.

"You didn't let me explain anything or you wouldn't talk to me about it. You just compared me to her and assumed I was just like her. I did care about you and I knew you were telling the truth you just didn't listen. Like everyone else I meet, no one ever listens." I yelled running into the water.

"ADRIAN!" yelled Jacob, the last thing I heard before a huge wave came just then, and pulled me under.

**Jacob's POV**

I ran after Adrian. I didn't want her to die. I honestly loved her and I didn't want anything to happen to her. I jumped in the water and dived down and found her. I dragged her above water and carried her to shore. She wasn't breathing and I was getting scared that I was to late. I performed CPR when she coughed up a whole bunch of water.

She looked up and said, "You actually do care for me enough to save me. I guess you love wasting your time with me." She chuckled and fell unconscious. I carried her to her car and found the keys in the ignition. I drove it back to my house because no one would be home and I don't want to risk her dad seeing her like this.

Once I got back to my house, I carried her inside and put her on the couch. I didn't want to be like a pervert but I stripped off her clothes since she was all cold and soaking wet and put a pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt of mine on her. I also put her in a blanket and cuddled with her on the couch. I didn't mean to talk about her in class. I feel bad for that and also for making her do that. She was right I should have listened to her but I was foolish and only cared for myself. I hope she is okay. She is everything to me and when she wakes up I want her to know that. And with that, he kissed her on the forehead, and waited patiently for her to wake up.

AW!! It's so cute!! Please Read and Review!! Will everything be resolved or will there be more problems?!? Stay tuned and find out!! :D


End file.
